For the Love of Cheese
by Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory
Summary: Nash has his own game show. Not very intellectual but it's good for a few laughs if you like stupid humor.


Mr. Miagi's Banana Factory owns nothing (except for the fic's plot line).

****

Nash: Hi ya kiddies! I'm the wonderful, hot scorch cake Nash who will also be your host today my new game show, "For the Love of Cheese." Today our contestants are…. Dragonmaster Alex, a great guy who can screw up big time and still look cool in the process! Priestess Jessica, nice little bugger when she's on catnip but will make your life a living hell otherwise! And finally, Magic Emperor Ghaleon, a mean, nasty dude who likes to ruin everybody's lives and dress 15 year- old girls up like sluts in the process!

****

Fan Girl: Hey!!! Don't say that about my Ghally-poo! He's a hot elf dammit!

****

Nash: Thank you oh misguided, crap headed fan girl. 

****

Jessica: Quick question, how the hell did you get your own show?

****

Nash: I have my… ways.

****

Alex: Luna?!! LUNA!!! Where are you Luna??!!!

****

Alex Groupies: *sigh dreamily*

****

Nash: Alrighty then… Alex, who made… trees?

****

Alex: Luna!

****

Nash: You mean Althena?

****

Alex: No! Luna! Where the hell is Luna?!

****

Nash: She's sitting in the front row watching you make a fool of yourself.

****

Luna: *dreamily* I don't mind.

****

Nash: Okay, answer the question.

****

Alex: What question?

****

Nash: *sigh* Okay, Alex, who made trees?

****

Alex: Oh… Harry Potter!

****

Nash: No. Jessica, same question.

****

Jessica: The answer is the goddess Althena.

****

Nash: Good job. Next question… Jessica, who is… the Mayor of Meribia?

****

Jessica: Well, that's kinda obvious! It's Harry Potter!

****

Nash: No.. no it's not. Ghaleon-

****

Ghaleon: Hell Mel.

****

Nash: I wasn't going to ask you **that** question! I was gonna use a different one!

****

Ghaleon: But the rule book says that-

****

Nash: I don't care. Ghaleon, is it true that you have homosexual tendencies?

****

Ghaleon: What kind of question is that?!

****

Nash: Answer the question!

****

Ghaleon: If I recall correctly, it was you who started hitting on me that morning. I must say that I am still quite disturbed by that and am now horrified of bunny rabbit boxers.

****

Nash: *sweatdrop* Improper answer of the question! Negative 50 points for you!

****

Ghaleon: This sux…

****

Nash: Alex, why do we have brains?

****

Alex: So that we can beat up guys who look like Harry Potter with it?

****

Nash: Be more specific.

****

Alex: Yah, well, you tie your brain to a piece of yarn and then you whip the geek with it!

****

Nash: No. Jessica, same question.

****

Jessica: Alex was close but the correct answer is that you gouge your brain onto a stick and whack your boyfriend with it when he starts hitting on other women!

****

Kyle in audience: *whistling innocently*

****

Nash: No, that's incorrect. Ghaleon, what-

****

Ghaleon: It's used so that you can think and it is quite obvious that the other two contestants are lacking one.

****

Nash: That was not the right question you were answering!

****

Ghaleon: Figures….

****

Nash: You know, you're lucky you're even on this show so don't get snooty or I'll kick you off!

****

Ghaleon Fan Girls: *glare at Nash and start taking out different varieties of weapons*

****

Nash: Uh… know what… just forget that last statement I just said k. Anyway, Ghaleon, is it true that you hit on 15 year-old girls?

****

Ghaleon: Okay… there was that time with Luna… but that was IT!! Geez… stop making fun of us pedophiles already!

****

Nash: He admits it!

****

Lead fan girl: Leave Ghally-baby alone or else! *takes out stick of dynamite*

****

Nash: *mumbling to himself* Stupid no good fan girl… *normal voice* Alright, Alex, the goddess Althena will every once in a while come back to our planet as a what?

****

Alex: A cow?

****

Nash: No… I'll take pity on you.. Guess again.

****

Alex: *thinks long and hard* ……………………. HARRY POTTER!!!

****

Nash: No… Jessica?

****

Jessica: A flower!

****

Nash: No. Ghaleon, *whispers to Ghaleon*

****

Ghaleon: No way! There's no way in hell I'd go out with you!

****

All of the Fangirls: EEEEEEeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

****

Nash: *mega sweat drop* Um… very bad choice in response! That's another negative 250! Alex, which is bigger, the Blue Star or Lunar?

****

Alex: Harry Potter?

****

Nash: NO!…. Jessica, same question.

****

Jessica: The Blue Star.

****

Nash: Good, finally a right answer. Now then, who's the greatest sorcerer in the universe?

****

Jessica: Althena!

****

Nash: No, it's Harry Potter.

****

Alex: I KNEW IT!! 

****

Nash: Whatever. Ghaleon, boxers or briefs?

****

Ghaleon: I can't believe I'm being asked this. *sigh* If you must know… I go commando.

****

Nash: *writing down in notebook* That's very nice to know…. Next question, do you like seeing guys in boxers or briefs?

****

Ghaleon: Why am I being asked all of the risqué questions?

****

Nash: I'm the one asking the questions here! Now answer me!

****

Ghaleon: *looks around for any excuse out* Um… uh… *looks at Alex* Uh.. Harry Potter?

****

Nash: *sighs while putting notebook away* No… that's incorrect… damn. Anyway, we're out of time for today and that means that… Jessica is the winner!!!

****

Jessica: Yay! What did I win?

****

Nash: Nothing.

****

Jessica: *pissed* WHAT?!

****

Nash: Um, this is Nash from "For the Love of Cheese" over and out!

*Jessica tackles Nash*

*camera blacks out* 


End file.
